dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dead Rising 2 Survivors
__TOC__ links to 118 Anno1404 05:39, September 27, 2010 (UTC) http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Adrian_Lee&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Alice_Paynter&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Allen_Ash&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Allison_Perkins&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Amber_Bailey&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Andrea_Brenser&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Andy_Talbat&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Anim_White&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Antoine_Thomas&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bessie_Kent&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bibi_Love&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Big_Earl_Flaherty&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bill_Montagu&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Brandon_Whittaker&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Brent_Ernst&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Brian_Scherbey&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Brittany_Beck&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cameron_Welch&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Camille_Payne&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Carl_Schliff&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Carlos_Mertiz&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chad_Elchart&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Chrystal_Kennedy&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cinda_Smith&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Cora_Russel&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Crystal_Bailey&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Curtis_Ellenton&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Danni_Bodine&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dean_Wayne&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Deetz_Hartman&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Denyce_Calloway&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Derrick_Duggan&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Doris_Elchart&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Drake_Danton&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Elrod_Bumpkins&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Emanuel_Tugman&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Erica_Mayes&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Esther_Alwin&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Europa_Westinghouse&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Floyd_Stone&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gordon_Dawkins&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gretchen_Peregrine&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Helen_Bonner&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Irwin_Sagehorn&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jack_Ellis&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jacob_Skinner&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Janus_Razo&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jared_Davis&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jasper_Sanford&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jeanna_Slick&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jenny_Slaten&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jeremiah_Eckland&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Jessica_Howe&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=John_Boog&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Johnny_James&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Johnny_Kilpatrick&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Juan_Lee&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Justin_Tetherford&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kalee_Timmons&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Katey_Greene&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kenneth_Walsh&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kevin_Meyers&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kirby_Wilkinson&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kris_Bookmiller&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kristin_Harris&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lance_Pennington&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=LaShawndra_Dawkin&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Left_Hand_Lance&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lenny_Mooney&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Leon_Bell&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lillian_Payne&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Linette_Watkins&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Louise_Jameson&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lucas_Pontremoli&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Lulu_Barra&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Luz_Palmer&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Madison_Lainey&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mark_Bradson&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Matthew_Kuss&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Michael_Woo&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nevada_Slim&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Nina_Suhr&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Noah_Hawthorne&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Pat_Berkson&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Pearce_Stephens&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Randolph_Allen&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Randy_Tugman&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ray_Teller&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Raymond_Sullivan&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rebecca_Chang&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Reed_Wallbeck&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Richard_Kelly&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Roger_Withers&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rosa_Collins&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Royce_St_John&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Seymour_Redding&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sgt._Dwight_Boykin&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shaun_Wexler&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Skylar_Ali&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Snowflake&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Stacey_Forsythe&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Stuart_Holmes&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Summer_Chavez&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sven_Blaaborg&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tamara_Stein&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tammy_Blaine&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ted_Smith&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Terri_Glass&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tim_Duggan&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tom_Ebersole&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Trixie-Lynn_Horton&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyrone_King&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vikki_Taylor&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wade_Coopwood&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wallace_Hertzog&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Walter_Morris&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Willa_Harris&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=Woodrow_Rutherford&action=edit List of survivors Anno1404 05:43, September 27, 2010 (UTC) 001 Crystal Bailey 002 Amber Bailey 003 Antoine Thomas 004 Ted Smith 005 Randy Tugman 006 Sgt. Dwight Boykin 007 Brandon Whittaker 008 Carl Schliff 009 Seymour Redding 010 Reed Wallbeck 011 Roger Withers 012 Deetz Hartman 013 Derrick Duggan 014 Big Earl Flaherty 015 Johnny James 016 Tyrone "T.K." King 017 Leon Bell 018 Bibi Love 019 Brent Ernst 020 Louise Jameson 021 Emanuel Tugman 022 Justin Tetherford 023 Cinda Smith 024 Stacey Forsythe 025 Walter Morris 026 Richard Kelly 027 Andy Talbat 028 Royce St.John 029 Kenneth Walsh 030 Chrystal Kennedy 031 Lillian Payne 032 Esther Alwin 033 Sven Blaaborg 034 Luz Palmer 035 LaShawndra Dawkins 036 Allison Perkins 037 Chad Elchart 038 Curtis Ellenton 039 Dean Wayne 040 John Boog 041 Ray Teller 042 Brian Scherbey 043 Lenny Mooney 044 Jared Davis 045 Irwin Sagehorn 046 Gordon Dawkins 047 Elrod Bumpkins 048 Michael Woo 049 Janus Razo 050 Randolph Allen 051 Kevin Meyers 052 Bill Montagu 053 Vikki Taylor 054 Brittany Beck 055 Terri Glass 056 Allen Ash 057 Jeanna Slick 058 Linette Watkins 059 Tamara Stein 060 Bessie Kent 061 Willa Harris 062 Summer Chavez 063 Camille Payne 064 Tammy Blaine 065 Lulu Barra 066 Kristin Harris 067 Katey Greene 068 Mark Bradson 069 Pearce Stephens 070 Andrea Brenser 071 Helen Bonner 072 Doris Elchart 073 Danni Bodine 074 Juan Lee 075 Lance Pennington 076 Alice Paynter 077 Noah Hawthorne 078 Jenny Slaten 079 Drake Danton 080 Adrian Lee 081 Tom Ebersole 082 Shaun Wexler 083 Kirby Wilkinson 084 Lucas Pontremoli 085 Pat Berkson 086 Jeremiah Eckland 087 Kalee Timmons 088 Wade Coopwood 089 Jasper Sanford 090 Cora Russel 091 Woodrow Rutherford 092 Trixie-Lynn Horton 093 Jack Ellis 094 Raymond Sullivan 095 Rosa Collins 096 Erica Mayes 097 Matthew Kuss 098 Rebecca Chang 099 Nina Suhr 100 Floyd Stone 101 Stuart Holmes 102 Europa Westinghouse 103 Cameron Welch 104 Wallace Hertzog 105 Johnny Kilpatrick 106 Left Hand Lance 107 Anim White 108 Skylar Ali 109 Kris Bookmiller 110 Gretchen Peregrine 111 Denyce Calloway 112 Snowflake the Tiger 113 Jacob Skinner 114 Nevada Slim 115 Jessica Howe 116 Carlos Mertiz 117 Tim Duggan 118 Madison Lainey 118 survivors first names adrian alice allen allison amber andrea andy anim antoine bessie bibi bill brandon brent brian brittany cameron camille carl carlos chad chrystal cinda cora crystal curtis danni dean deetz denyce derrick doris drake dwight earl elrod emanuel erica esther europa floyd gordon (Dead Rising 2) gretchen helen irwin jack jacob janus jared jasper jeanna jeremiah jessica john johnny johnny juan justin kalee katey kenneth kevin kirby kris kristin lance lashawndra lenny leon lillian linette louise lucas lulu luz madison mark matthew michael nevada nina noah pat pearce randolph randy ray raymond rebecca reed richard roger rosa royce seymour shaun skylar snowflake stacey stuart summer sven tamara tammy ted terri tim tom trixie-lynn tyrone wade wallace walter willa woodrow Name redirects http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/adrian?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/alice?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/allen?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/allison?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/amber?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/andrea?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/andy?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/anim?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/antoine?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/bessie?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/bibi?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/bill?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/brandon?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/brent?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/brian?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/brittany?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/cameron?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/carl?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/carlos?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/chad?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/chrystal?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/cinda?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/cora?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/crystal?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/curtis?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/danni?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/dean?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/deetz?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/denyce?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/derrick?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/doris?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/drake?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/dwight?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/earl?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/elrod?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/emanuel?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/erica?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/esther?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/europa?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/floyd?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/gordon (Dead Rising 2)?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/gretchen?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/helen?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/irwin?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/jack?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/jacob?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/janus?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/jared?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/jasper?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/jeanna?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/jeremiah?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/jessica?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/john?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/johnny?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/johnny?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/juan?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/justin?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/kalee?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/katey?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/kenneth?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/kevin?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/kirby?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/kris?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/kristin?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/lance?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/lashawndra?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/lenny?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/leon?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/lillian?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/linette?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/louise?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/lucas?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/lulu?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/luz?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/madison?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/mark?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/matthew?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/michael?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/nevada?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/nina?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/noah?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/pat?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/pearce?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/randolph?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/randy?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/ray?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/raymond?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/rebecca?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/reed?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/richard?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/roger?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/rosa?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/royce?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/seymour?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/shaun?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/skylar?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/snowflake?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/stacey?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/stuart?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/summer?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/sven?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/tamara?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/tammy?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/ted?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/terri?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/tim?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/tom?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/trixie-lynn?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/tyrone?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/wade?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/wallace?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/walter?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/willa?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/woodrow?action=edit&preload=User:Anno1404/41 template http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Adrian_Lee&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Alice_Paynter&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Allen_Ash&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Allison_Perkins&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Amber_Bailey&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Andrea_Brenser&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Andy_Talbat&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Anim_White&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Antoine_Thomas&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Bibi_Love&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Bill_Montagu&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Brandon_Whittaker&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Brent_Ernst&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Brian_Scherbey&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Brittany_Beck&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Cameron_Welch&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Carl_Schliff&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Carlos_Mertiz&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Chad_Elchart&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Chrystal_Kennedy___Age:&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Cora_Russel&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Crystal_Bailey___9&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Curtis_Ellenton&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Danni_Bodine&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Dean_Wayne&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Deetz_Hartman&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Denyce_Calloway&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Derrick_Duggan&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Doris_Elchart&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Drake_Danton&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Sgt._Dwight_Boykin&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Big_Earl_Flaherty&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Elrod_Bumpkins&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Emanuel_Tugman&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Esther_Alwin&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Europa_Westinghouse&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Floyd_Stone&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Gordon_Dawkins&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Helen_Bonner&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Irwin_Sagehorn&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Jack_Ellis&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Janus_Razo&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Jared_Davis&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Jasper_Sanford&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Jeanna_Slick&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Jeremiah_Eckland&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:John_Boog&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Johnny_James&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Juan_Lee&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Justin_Tetherford&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Kalee_Timmons&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Katey_Greene&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Kenneth_Walsh&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Kevin_Meyers&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Kirby_Wilkinson&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Kris_Bookmiller&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Kristin_Harris&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Lance_Pennington&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:LaShawndra_Dawkin&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Leon_Bell&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Lillian_Payne&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Linette_Watkins&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Louise_Jameson&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Lucas_Pontremoli&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Lulu_Barra Ag&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Madison_Lainey&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Matthew_Kuss&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Michael_Woo&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Nina_Suhr&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Noah_Hawthorne&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Pat_Berkson&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Pearce_Stephens&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Randolph_Allen&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Randy_Tugman&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Ray_Teller&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Raymond_Sullivan&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Rebecca_Chang&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Reed_Wallbeck&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Richard_Kelly&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Roger_Withers&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Royce_St_John&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Seymour_Redding&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Shaun_Wexler&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Skylar_Ali&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Snowflake_the_Tiger&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Stacey_Forsythe&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Stuart_Holmes&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Summer_Chavez&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Sven_Blaaborg&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Tamara_Stein&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Tammy_Blaine&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Ted_Smith&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Terri_Glass&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Tim_Duggan&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Tom_Ebersole&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Trixie-Lynn_Horton&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Tyrone_"TK"_King&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Wade_Coopwood&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Willa_Harris&action=edit http://dead-rising.wikia.com/index.php?title=template:Woodrow_Rutherford&action=edit Wow. This page is absolutely terrible. I have no clue about how to format those tables with information. However, if someone could eliminate the duplicates from the table, that would be fantastic. I'll be compiling a list of survivor bonuses, both when they join and when you bring them back to the safehouse. I'll post that on the talk page at some point soon.Himari Noiharachan (talk) 21:17, September 11, 2016 (UTC)